Romance D'Amor
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is an ordinary high school boy, that is, until his life decided to make a turn to chaos discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Romance D'Amor**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Note: cliché title? Sorry for that. OOCness? Can't help TT. No Akatsuki? I haven't watched that far, I only know Kisame and Itachi. Itachi's kind? Please, don't ask me. AU? Well, haven't made one in a while… Oh, and Haku's name? I chose to stick with Yukio Haku for the time being

**Oh! And there's a Q&A corner at the bottom of every chapter where I'll put my own questions regarding the stories, and I'll put your questions if you asked one, so be sure to check it out. All questions will be answered so no worries!**

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is an ordinary high school boy, that is, until his life decided to make a turn to chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter One**

It was a sunny day, just perfect to darken his already dark mood. Because of the heat, most of his teammates skipped practice with the cliché excuse of 'it's too hot' although he had suggested using the indoor court. And here he was, training all by himself on the outdoor court.

He knew he wasn't supposed to do that, but he wanted to. Not after his teammates mocked him and said that he wouldn't be able to stand the heat. No. He will, and he _will_ make them notice their mistakes. He wasn't the captain of the basketball team for nothing, although it wasn't the main team.

There were two basketball teams in his school, an all-boy high school. Unlike the other high schools which have girls' team and boys' team, they have the main team and the side team. The side team members liked to slack off and do nothing, like that one from his team, Nara Shikamaru, who settled on the grass and watched the clouds instead of training with the rest.

He gritted his teeth as he dribbled the ball from the end of the court to the other end of the court. He stopped three feet away from the ring and did a jump shoot. The ball went down the ring silently and he stood there, panting as he watched the ball roll towards his feet.

"Still training, Uchiha?" a cold and deep voice asked from behind him. He knew who it was without having to turn around to actually look. No. He knew that mocking voice all too well.

He stood up straight and sighed, "What do you want?" he asked back harshly, hoping the other boy –of course, what did you expect from an all-boy high school?- would go away and leave him to practice in peace.

"I won't be here unless someone from the side team actually be foolish enough to train in this weather," the voice said and soon, a wet towel was draped over Sasuke's head. "It's from your friend, Yukio-san," he added coolly.

"If your team doesn't stop making fun of us, I won't stop," Sasuke said seriously, turning around to face the long brown haired boy behind him. "And what do you care? I'm just a member of the side team," he huffed as he turned around to pick the ball up from the ground.

The boy took it right before he did, and spun it on the tip of his thumb. "I'm not giving you this," he said, "Morino-sensei ordered the members of sports club to return the equipments," he explained.

"I'll give it to him later, so give it back to me, Hyuuga," Sasuke glared at the other boy and tried to snatch the ball away, and failed.

"Where's the –senpai?" Neji asked, smirking at the younger boy. He walked into the school building, and conversed with the PE teacher.

"Damn him," Sasuke grunted and took the towel from his head, and dried his face up with it. He had to thank Haku later. He has been his friend from middle school, and he was the only one to truly acknowledge the side team.

"Sasuke," a boy with long dark brown hair called, waving at him, "Here's your bag, want to go home?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He slung his back on his shoulder while he held onto Sasuke's shoulder with his right hand.

"Yeah, let's go," Sasuke nodded, taking his bag, "Thanks for the towel," he added, shoving it into a plastic bag before he shoved it into his over-sized bag.

"What towel?" Haku asked curiously. "I've been talking with Zabuza-san, and well, taking your bag, though Zabuza-san did tell me to ask you to stop, you're going to get overheated," Haku explained.

"It's not you who gave me the towel?" Sasuke asked, blinking his eyes. "Then who gave it? Hyuuga said you gave it," he added, remembering what Neji had said earlier.

"Nah, I don't have any towels with me, anyway," Haku frowned, "Well, let's go home now, your brother is probably worried, and I heard his band mates are coming over today, no?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah, stay for lunch?" Sasuke offered as he started walking towards the school gate with Haku. "I think Umino-san is a bit hyperactive recently," he added with a shrug.

Sasuke was living together with his brother, Uchiha Itachi, and a butler, if you must say so, named Umino Iruka. Their parents are abroad, doing business trips and others. They had trusted Iruka to take care of the both of them while the two of them are away, and he did the job wonderfully.

Itachi had just graduated from high school recently and was focusing onto his band. He formed a band with three other people, and named the band Four Gods, taken from the four Gods, Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu and Genbu.

The two hadn't met with the rest of the band's personnel but they didn't mind. Hey, they got to know the vocalist, isn't that enough? One of them even got to be related to the vocalist.

"Oh? I'll think about it," Haku nodded his head offhandedly.

They arrived at a rather big mansion not long after that. It wasn't far from the school –they had chosen a school that was near from their house-. On the first floor, were the living room, kitchen, guest's bathroom, dining room, a sound-proof room and a garage while on the second floor, there were Sasuke's room, Itachi's room, Iruka's room and a guest's room.

"Tadaima," Sasuke called out as he stepped into the house, taking off his shoes right before he stepped onto the hallway, Haku in tow. They were soon greeted by the _butler_ who was preparing lunch for them.

"Ah, I see that Yukio-san is with you, Sasuke-sama," Iruka nodded his head as his left hand held a spatula. "Would you like to join lunch?" he asked to Haku who merely nodded.

"And you know that, I think he's hyperactive because he fell for someone…" Sasuke murmured to Haku as he walked across the living room to his own room.

"Please don't talk about me behind my back, Sasuke-sama," Iruka said suddenly and Sasuke had to suppress the urge to jump up and run away.

"Looks like he has nice hearing," Haku commented as they reached Sasuke's room. It was rather big, but very neat. Everything was in order, and nothing was scattered randomly on the floor.

"Make yourself at home," Sasuke smiled at his friend as he placed his bag on his desk, letting Haku do the same. He sat on the bed and stared at Haku for some time. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, we could always do homework or projects," Haku suggested as he reminded Sasuke of their ten-page essay project.

They were asked by their counseling guidance teacher to write an essay about the straits of people they found annoying. Sasuke was about to describe the teacher when Haku said that if he got the description even near the teacher's description, he'd cut their point by half. That's what he called annoying.

"I've done it," Sasuke huffed, "I described those annoying members of the main team, I hate them," he explained with another huff as Haku threw him a questioning look.

"Oh, I see," Haku nodded his head, "I haven't written anything yet, maybe I'll describe those annoying girls we found out of school," he shrugged.

"You ought to," Sasuke agreed as he shook his head in disbelief. Girls could be so annoying sometimes. And that's why he didn't wonder why his brother hadn't gotten himself a girlfriend.

"Oh, and Sasuke," Haku called out suddenly, "Mhm, I think Hyuuga-senpai thinks highly of you and your hardwork," he muttered, remembering something he had seen earlier, right before he went to search for his teacher.

-.-.-.-.-. _flashback _-.-.-.-.-.

"Hyuuga-san? What are you doing here?" a boy with spiky dark brown hair walked down the hallway with a chubby boy with fair browh hair and a brown-furred dog in tow. They were members of the main team.

"Nothing really," Neji replied as he sighed. He leaned on the pillar and looked away from the spot he was looking at previously. "Well, Inuzuka, Akimichi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the court, training?" he asked as he looked at the other two boys.

"Well, we were just passing by," Kiba –the boy with the dog- shrugged as he stood beside Chouji, "Right?' he asked at the other boy who merely nodded.

"Go to the court now and practice then," Neji commanded, "There's a tournament and you know that," he reminded.

"We know that," Kiba nodded his head, "Though I'm sure that the side team won't make it through the preliminary matches," he added with a laugh.

"Yeah," Chouji nodded in agreement, "Almost all members of the side team didn't practice, and the leader couldn't even get them to practice. What kind of captain is he?" he asked Kiba who merely laughed harder.

Haku was leaning behind the pillar next to the one Neji leaned on, trying his best not to be heard, nor spotted. He gritted his teeth with anger. How could they make fun of someone so hardworking like Sasuke?

"Shut up," Neji said and the three boys were surprised. "Don't make fun of someone who had worked so hard," he added.

Kiba and Chouji looked at each other for a while, before they bowed their head and muttered their apology.

Haku smiled to himself, before he left to find the teacher of his.

-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"He does?" Sasuke asked confusedly, before his expression changed from confused to a determined one, "Well, he ought to! I'll make sure that someday, I'll beat him!"

Haku smiled at him.

"Yeah, he pro- I mean, we are on the same level! We're both captains!" Sasuke huffed as he sat cross-legged on his bed. "Erm, well, so what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I wonder," Haku mumbled. He took his bag and shuffled through it to find something. Later, he was holding a small piece of paper with a list on it.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow. He extended his right hand towards Haku, wordlessly telling him that he wanted to see what it was.

"It's a list of songs I want you to burn into my CD," Haku shrugged. "Well, if you get free time then why not try to be useful?" he asked as he gave the piece of paper, along with a blank CD-R.

"Haku…" Sasuke growled as he stared at the list. Ever since Haku saw the list of songs he had on his computer, he had asked him to burn multiple audio CDs for home-use –at least he won't be arrested that way-.

"Yeah, that's my name. Something wrong?" Haku asked as he smiled innocently at Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll get it done," Sasuke grunted and stood up, walking over to his computer. Turning it on, he leaned on the chair and heaved a sigh. His eyes started to read the list as he wondered whether he had the songs or not.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked as his eyes squinted on a word. Beside the title 'Marion Raven – End of Me' was a word that suspiciously read 'ARBC'.

"Hm? Which? Arbc?" Haku asked as he turned to see his friend. He was looking at a row of book on Sasuke's shelf. The boy was a maniac if it comes to books. No, not the Icha Icha Paradise type, the ones that taught us something we need to know… well, Icha Icha Paradise does… probably. Anyway, he was looking at a row of _educational_ books on Sasuke's shelf when Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Yeah, did you miswrite it? I suppose you meant acoustic," Sasuke asked as he stared at the piece of paper. He opened the folder where he had kept his songs, and began to browse it for the aforementioned song. He found it, and was about to add it into the list, when Haku interrupted.

"Arbc right? I didn't miswrite it, it's supposed to be the abbreviation for Arabic," Haku explained lightly.

Sasuke froze.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THE ARABIC VERSION OF THIS SONG?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loud music boomed throughout the room. Luckily enough, it was soundproof. Band equipments could be found in the hands of professionals as the band started their training session after a short break. They had been training since ten a.m., and had only taken a half-an-hour break at twelve.

Actually, they were trying to kill time before the call for lunch finally came because they've finished practicing. Soon, they would hold another concert in a nearby hall, and they'd have to prepare for it. They won't want to go onstage unprepared now, will they?

The bassist and also the backup vocalist, a boy with long sky blue which was tied up and was wearing glasses, played the bass professionally. His eyes eyed the strings as his hand plucked the strings.

The guitarist, a boy with bright blond hair and whiskered cheeks, did exactly the same. He couldn't even tell the difference between a bass and an electric guitar.

The drummer, a boy with silver hair, headband that covered his left eye, and a mask, drummed silently. His hands moved swiftly and tapped the drums with the sticks.

The vocalist, you ask? Well, how does Itachi look like? That explains.

They practiced another song before they stopped for a break. No wonder people who went on stage often ask for drink and towels. It was so damn hot on the stage.

As the fans have known, the group band Four Gods was known for the personnel's nicknames. Itachi had taken the nickname Suzaku, Naruto had taken the nickname Byakko, Kakashi had taken the nickname Seiryuu and Kabuto had taken the nickname Genbu.

"Great job," Itachi commented as he passed each one a bottle of drink. They had made a pit stop at the convenient store before they went home to buy some bottles of water, and they were nearly run over by their fans.

"Can you expect less?" Naruto asked as he gulped the water down rather greedily. He knew that it wasn't him who was supposed to be the thirstiest, but he could care less. He was thirsty so what?

"You shouldn't flatter yourself," Kabuto said calmly as he gulped the water down, "Though I agree with him about that," he added and was automatically getting a loud 'boo' from the others.

"It sure is lively here," Kakashi commented. He lowered his mask to allow him to drink the water.

"Yeah," Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Oh right, hey Itachi, how come we never see your little brother?" Naruto asked suddenly and the others stared at him as if he had downed a poison that wrecked his brain.

"Does he have a little brother?" Kabuto asked, raising his eyebrow at Naruto.

"You don't know?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "I heard that he has a little brother," he added.

"How did you know? I mean, hey, Itachi never spoke of it and we haven't seen him and all," Kabuto asked once again.

"That's what magazines are for," Naruto answered haughtily.

"It's that supposed to be a joke?" Kabuto asked to both Itachi and Kakashi as he pointed at the blond. Both merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, I don't think it's necessary to introduce him to you, so, yeah," Itachi explained rather confusingly and the others merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, hey, what are you going to do with him if I introduce you to him?" he asked.

"We only want to know how your little brother looks like, right Kabuto, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he turned to the two other personnel for agreement.

"Yeah, something like that," Kabuto agreed.

"Ah well," Itachi sighed, "If you wanted to know, I'll introduce him when he came down, probably at lunch," he suggested, and was cut off by an overly loud scream.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THE ARABIC VERSION OF THIS SONG?"

"Ah, at least you know how his voice sounds," Itachi sighed.

"That's your brother?" Naruto, Kabuto and Kakashi asked.

"Yeah… maybe his friend came over," Itachi shrugged. "So, what are we going to do until the call came?" he asked.

"Let's practice again," Kabuto suggested and the others agreed almost instantly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ow, Sasuke, you didn't need to shout that loud," Haku sighed as he rubbed his buzzing ears. "Now it felt like I'm surrounded by bees," he added.

"Well, have you heard of the Arabic version of this song, then?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "I have no damn Arabic songs, period," he finished harshly.

"Oh? Hm, wait, did I request an Arabic song?" Haku asked.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You just said that it meant Arabic!" Sasuke shouted at the long haired boy. "I don't care. I'm putting in the English one," he huffed and added the English version of Marion Raven's End of Me, followed by Lifehouse's You and Me.

"Fine with me," Haku shrugged. He went back to scanning the row of book, when suddenly a knock was heard. The both of them turned to look at the door and waited for the second knock.

Sasuke hurriedly added the rest of the songs and burned the CD with the lowest speed possible to get the best result possible. He knew that it was Iruka asking them to come down for lunch, so he had to hurry up and finish it.

"Sasuke-sama," the voice behind the door called, "Lunch's ready, please call Itachi-sama for lunch as well, I can't call him," the voice finished, and there was the sound of footsteps descending the stairs.

"Alright," Sasuke exhaled as he stood up from his chair, starting towards the door, "Coming?" he asked Haku who merely nodded and followed him towards the door.

They descended the stairs, and decided to leave Itachi and co. to starve for a while. In other words, they decided to eat first, call Itachi and the others later.

"Are you participating in the oncoming tournament?" Haku asked, playing with his chopsticks for a while before he started eating.

"Nope," Sasuke replied gingerly. "I don't have enough team members, surely you don't expect me to play all alone on the court, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Haku mumbled. "Anyway, I wonder, what made you play basket?" he asked.

"Me?" Sasuke asked, "Hm… it's a secret," Sasuke added as he laughed. Of course he had his own reason, but he didn't want to tell it to anyone, well, except the ones involved in his reason.

"You're mean," Haku huffed. They ate lunch as they exchanged talks, jokes and discussions.

"Oh, and I heard that your brother's band is holding a concert next week. Is that true?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Am I supposed to know?" Sasuke asked rather hesitantly. "Well, I don't really know, but I thought he _did_ mention something about concerts and such," he added.

"Such a caring brother you are," Haku said rather sarcastically, "I wonder why he cared about you so much," he added with a shook of his head.

"Hey, what's wrong with that? He was being responsible!" Sasuke protested, defending himself, "And I'm not the one who is supposed to care for him, he is," he added with a growl.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Haku waved his hand slightly.

After they finished their lunch, they put the bowls in the sink, and walked over to the soundproof room. They were definitely in there if Iruka said he couldn't call them.

Raising his right feet and placing it on the oak door, Sasuke turned the knob slightly before he kicked the door open.

"DAMMIT ITACHI! IF YOU KEEP ON DOING THIS YOU WON'T HAVE LUNCH, EVER!" he shouted rather impatiently at his shocked brother and his shocked friends. "Umino-san said he called you already but you didn't hear him," he explained, softer this time.

"Oh," was Itachi's only reply as he stood up and walked over to Sasuke, patting his head. "Thank you," he said as he patted his head once again, "Go back to your room, I'll take you out later," he promised, and Sasuke nodded.

"Very well, I'll be in my room with Haku if you need me," Sasuke said as he walked upstairs followed by Haku who tried to get a good look on each personnel.

Hey! Even VIP class audiences don't get to look at them from this close.

Silence filled the room after the two left them alone.

"Hey? Are we going to have lunch or not?" Itachi asked, waving his arm.

"Hey," Naruto started, "Hey Itachi you never said you have _sisters_!" he exclaimed excitedly. "What are their names?" he asked.

Itachi stopped. "Sisters?" he asked back.

"Yeah, aren't they… your sisters?" Naruto asked, while Kabuto and Kakashi waited for the answer expectantly.

Itachi thought for a while, before he tried to suppress a laugh. "Oh! No, it was my little brother!" he said between suppressed laughters, "The one with him is his friend, Yukio Haku," he added.

"Oh… oh, I mean, _oh_," Naruto muttered as the information slowly sunk in. It took him a good fifteen seconds before it really sunk in. He was a bit slow and he didn't deny it.

"Well, so are we having lunch or not?" Itachi asked, and the others went to the dining room with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is it done yet?" Haku asked as he looked over to the computer's monitor.

"Not yet," Sasuke grunted. It wasn't supposed to take _this_ long. What had happened to his CD writer? He looks at it intently and noticed that it was still running, just a bit slow, I mean, just slow.

"Oh, okay then," Haku nodded his head. He took a book out from the collection of books and stared at it. It had a black hard cover, and on the front cover was written the words 'Journey to the Past'.

"That's good," Sasuke said as he turned around to face Haku who was still holding the book. "Itachi bought it for me last year," he added.

"I see," Haku nodded his head slightly. He opened the book and started to read the contents of the book.

Sasuke sighed in boredom. Looks like Haku had found something to do. Well, he hadn't.

He looked around the room to find something to do. What did he usually do? Play basket with Itachi? Read books? Do homework? He had read most of the books in his room, and so was not really content on reading the books all over again.

"Ah, damn, I'm bored…" Sasuke muttered as he stared at the computer screen, waiting for the message box that said 'done' came out. He felt the sudden urge to click the OK button right away.

"Try doing something as you wait," Haku suggested as he continued to read. "You write, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I won't be able to take notes if I don't," Sasuke replied sarcastically, thought what Haku said was true. "A bit stuck at the time being…" he added sheepishly.

"People experience that," Haku said, slipping a bookmark on the page he was reading and closed it. He walked over towards the computer and stared at the screen, "I'd like to see if I could help," he said and Sasuke knew that it meant 'Show me the story and I'll see what I can do about it'.

He quickly run Microsoft Word and let Haku read the story while he lied on the bed, staring at the now-interesting white ceiling of his room.

"A girl who loves basket and her childhood friend who equally loves basket," Haku muttered as he quickly scrolled down through the pages, catching the main ideas only. Reading all of it would take a lot of time and he was sure he didn't want to stare at a computer screen for long.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded lightly. Somehow he felt uneasy. It was like… he was talking about someone he knew the most.

"Gets distant when they entered middle school. Thinks of each other as a rival due to the fact that they're both captains, and… hey, why does this story sound so… familiar?" Haku raised an eyebrow, before he turned towards Sasuke.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke asked back, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"Nothing…" Haku mumbled as he continued to read the story. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued the story. It just became more and more familiar.

"Well?" Sasuke asked as he sat on his bed.

"Erm…" Haku mumbled, thinking of the best way to continue the story. It was good so far, but he didn't really know how to continue the story. "How about… the boy shows concern or something to the girl? It's long enough, and you can end the story not long after this," Haku suggested.

"It's probably the best," Sasuke nodded as he muttered sourly. The sound of a bell's chime was heard and a message box appeared. The both of them nearly jumped in joy as the burning process was finally done.

Sasuke bent down and picked the CD before he gave it to Haku. "Well, so what are we going to do? I suppose you want to come with us later?" he asked to Haku.

"With you? Where?" Haku asked.

"Don't know," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if Itachi said something, he won't take it back, so I guess we're going out later," he explained.

"Ooooh?" Haku asked. His voice raised a notch at the last o. "Well, I won't want to disturb your quality time together, now, will I?" he asked teasingly as he grinned cheekily.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke grunted. True, he was extraordinarily close to his brother, but what's the problem with that? He _did_ feel like he was treated like a little sister instead of a little brother, but he didn't really mind about that.

"No, I was kidding, really, Zabuza-san told me not to come home later than six," Haku said as he glanced at the clock. "It's two and it's probably past six when you two came home," he added.

Haku had lived with Zabuza for ten years now. Ever since he was an elementary student, he had lived with the older man. He lost his parents at such an early age, and Zabuza took him in, and cared for him since then. He was strict –at school at least, yeah, he's a teacher at their school, that's why Haku gets some discount in his monthly fee- but he was kind as well –erm, hypocrites?-.

"Oh," Sasuke muttered, he went to work on his story, thinking of the best way to end it. Maybe he should have the two make up after some time? Or maybe he should have them separated? He himself preferred to make them end up making up with each other because they somehow resembled himself and a particular someone.

It was then, that he decided to just leave the story on a cliffhanger –thought it made him uneasy at times-. Maybe readers would read the sequel if he did it. He didn't know what to write, anyway, not until he knew what'd happen next as the story was nearly a rewrite of his own life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She's pretty,"

"He, Naruto, he,"

"Oh right! I nearly forgot,"

"You _forgot_,"

The four boys were sitting on the couch in the living room, chattering idly about nothing at all. They were actually talking about Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, much to Itachi's disapproval.

"You're going out later right? Mind if we come along?" Naruto asked as he grinned toothily at Itachi who stared at him like he was some kind of an obsessed fan. Weren't their places reversed? Sasuke was the one supposed to be head over heels, not Naruto.

"_We_, Naruto?" Kabuto and Kakashi asked almost simultaneously and while Naruto and Kabuto stared at Kakashi, Itachi and Kakashi stared at Kabuto.

"Yeah, of course we, this is some kind of band's gathering!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he jumped around the living room, nearly tripping over some big vases.

"Didn't we gather often enough?" Kabuto asked idly as he leaned back on the couch, simply staring as Naruto made his way round and round the living room.

"Ah, Itachi-san," Haku greeted as he nodded slowly. He was walking down the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder. Looks like he was ready to go home.

"Going home, Yukio-san?" Itachi asked as he nodded back to Haku. He had been Sasuke's best friend for a while –after they moved to their new home- and he appreciated his care for his little brother.

"Yes, I have to prepare dinner for Zabuza-san," Haku nodded his head and heaved slightly, "See you next time, then," he added as he put on his shoes.

"Oi Haku! You forgot this!" Sasuke shouted as he ran towards Haku, handing him a CD. "Have fun with your Arabic songs," he added with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Thank you," Haku smiled sweetly –though Sasuke knew that it was fake- at him and waved goodbye as he walked out of the house and down the street to his own apartment that he had shared with Zabuza for so long.

"Na, Sasuke," Itachi sat on the couch, his face passive, while his hand was waving up and down, signaling that he wanted Sasuke to come over to him, "Would you mind if these people come with us?" he asked when Sasuke sat down next to him.

"Should I?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Itachi's band mates warily before he broke into a smile, "I won't," he said.

Naruto nearly jumped and cheered but Kakashi had prevented him from doing so by covering his mouth with his hand and holding the boy down with cushions.

"Well, get ready then, we're going at five," Itachi said, and with that said and done, everyone scrambled throughout the house to get ready, nearly giving Iruka a heart attack when Naruto suddenly ran past him and into the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Everyone ready?" Itachi asked as he looked around. He himself was wearing a black shirt and black trousers that made his skin looked paler, and a jet black coat that had red streaks all over it. Sasuke was wearing a pretty much the same outfit with him, except his was less big and less tight –not that Itachi's is tight-.

Kabuto was wearing a white shirt, dark brown trousers, and a dark brown vest over his white shirt. His hair was tied just like Itachi's and he was still wearing his glasses as usual.

Kakashi was wearing black shirt and black trousers, and his face mask of course while Naruto wore an orange shirt, pale orange pants and bright orange jacket.

"Why do I get the urge to eat orange?" Sasuke muttered as he glared at the unfortunate floor in front of him. He leaned on the walls as he stood cross-armed, his left leg was crossed on top of his right one.

"Ready!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he held onto Kakashi's back, shouting and jumping up and down like a little kid would. One would wonder if he really is a nineteen-year-old boy or not.

"Okay then, we're going to the mall," Itachi said and was soon followed by Naruto's energetic shout –it was always like that whenever they did a small gathering by going to the mall or a restaurant-, "To have dinner and shop for some books," he finished.

"What books?" Kabuto asked. Sure, he knew that Itachi likes to read books as he was seen with a book often, but Itachi wasn't the type to randomly buy books.

"I want to check on something," Itachi answered simply as he shrugged slightly. They walked out of the house and into Itachi's car. Itachi sat in the driver's seat while Sasuke sat beside him and the other three sat at the backseat.

It was a fairly fun trip –excluding Naruto's some-times-too-loud remarks- to the mall. They had chatted idly about their interests, hobbies, their day –whether it was fun or disastrous- and else. Surprisingly, the personnel of Four Gods weren't all cocky and arrogant. They're kind of fun to talk to.

They had arrived not long after that to have dinner at a fairly cheap restaurant –they could afford the expensive ones, but weren't really inclined to having expensive dinner- and went to a bookstore to check on the latest releases, one being Sasuke's last finished novel he had sent to the publisher two weeks ago.

He had been working on the novel he had just finished for three months now, and it was such a surprise that he took so little time to finish such long literature –Naruto had said that because he was the worst at literature class-.

It was a story of an elfin boy who joined a thief's guild although he was a prince. He got into various misunderstandings and fight, but it ended well.

"Haven't published your newest work?" Itachi asked as he browsed the section of the latest releases. He picked a book up occasionally to read its summary.

"I haven't," Sasuke shook his head, "I got a bad feeling, so I rethought it," he added uneasily.

"Bad feeling?" Itachi put the book down and looked down at his younger brother. He seemed so unsure… so scared. "What is it?" he asked, bending down so that he was on the eye level of Sasuke.

"I- I ended the story with an accident, the male main character got an accident and had to be sent to the hospital, of course he didn't die, but…" Sasuke babbled quickly and stopped to catch his breath when Itachi had stopped him by giving him a squeeze on his left shoulder.

"It's alright," Itachi patted his shoulder. "You shouldn't publish it," he added as he walked to leave to the other part of the section. Sasuke merely stared at his back, wondering what he had meant by saying that.

"Shouldn't publish it?" he asked himself out of curiosity. He sighed and decided to comply. Maybe the bad feeling he had gotten would be eased that way.

"Wait up, Aniki!" Sasuke called out as a smile grew on his face. Itachi stopped on his track and smiled as well, before they walked side by side throughout the bookstore to search for something good to read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finished?" Itachi asked as they gathered in front of the bookstore after window-shopping, scanning, browsing and such. The others merely nodded and they were off to the parking lot, each bringing their own plastic bag that contained their bought books while Itachi brought an extra plastic bag that contained some goods from the convenient store.

They had split up as soon as they entered the bookstore. They were free to roam throughout the entire mall, but had to be in front of the bookstore at eight or else, he had to go home on his own, be it with taxi or on foot.

After they got out of the mall area, they were stopped because of a noise that seemed to come from the intersection in front of them. They stopped and stepped off of the car to take a better look since a crowd has formed around a certain spot.

After making their way in, they finally spotted the source of the ruckus. An accident has just happened and a young boy –at the age of seventeen- was hit. He was bleeding from top to toe, but he wasn't dead. Yet.

Sasuke gasped while Itachi's eyes widened in terror as they saw who was there. There, lying on the ground with his long dark brown hair all over him, was one Hyuuga Neji.

**End of Chapter One**

Enjoyed it, readers? I hope you do. Well, now here's the Q&A section!

**Q**: It seems like Neji cared a lot about Sasuke -what with the towel and such-. What really happened between them?

**A**: Well, it's still a secret. It'll be revealed in the later chapters, so, stay tuned for the later chapters!

**Q**: A band named after the Four Gods?

**A**: Yes, I'm quite obsessed by Yondai Ogi -also known as the Four Gods- right now. And I'm dreaming of having my own band that is named after those Four Gods.

**Q**: Why is Itachi Suzaku?

**A**: Well, come to think of it, Itachi's the most feminine-looking among them all.

**Q**: And what about the other Gods? Did you assign them randomly or is there a reason behind that?

**A**: Of course there is a reason behind it. Kakashi is calm and cool, so I assign Seiryuu to him. Kabuto is tactful, calm and cool, so I assign Genbu to him, while Naruto is childish and a rule-breaker, so I assign Byakko to him. It's taken from the reference in the manga Yami no Matsuei, so even if it's not like that in the actual, I won't change it.

**Q**: Is Iruka really in love?

**A**: Why yes, he is. But who he's in love with will be told later.

**Q**: How do you make Haku's list of songs?

**A**: Well, my cousin had just asked me to download Lifehouse's You and Me, and Marion Raven's End of Me. He said they are cool, but I don't really think so.

**Q**: Is Naruto really in love with Sasuke?

**A**: Well, how does he act? Considering the summary, it is not yet known, but yes, Naruto is.

**Q**: Band's gathering?

**A**: Well, sometimes, people who work at the same place would hold an event where they'd go to the nearby mall and do various things. It's just like that.

**Q**: Sasuke sounds like a good writer. Is he?

**A**: Well, he IS. No, I mean, well, his latest release, is my newest project. I'm planning on making a novel like that, and why not mention it in my fic? It goes like that.

**Q**: Sasuke calls his brother 'nii-san when he's still little, and not Aniki.

**A**: I know that. Since Itachi betrayed his village, Sasuke had never called him something akin to Aniki, but I prefer it if he used Aniki and not 'nii-san. I mean, hey! He's sixteen already!

The Q&A section ends here! Hope you enjoyed it as well! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story. Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance D'Amor**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

"Neji!" Itachi exclaimed. A part of him was too shocked while the other part urged him to quickly approach the boy and check if he was alright –of course he wasn't, but this one meant whether his life was on the line or not-.

Bending beside the limp figure of the pretty long dark brown haired boy, Itachi picked his wrist up and checked for his pulse like a professional acupuncture master.

Sighing with relief after he sensed the pulse, he let down the boy's wrist and looked around, looking for a sign of the ambulance. It arrived not long afterwards, and Neji was quickly taken to the hospital.

"Excuse me sir," a woman who was wearing all white asked, "Do you happen to be this boy's relative or something?" she asked as her head turned a bit to point at Neji who was being laid on the bed carefully.

"No, his relatives are abroad with mine," Itachi answered as he shook his head, "Where are you taking him?" he asked.

"To the nearest hospital," the nurse answered lightly, "Can you please tell his relatives about this?" she asked, looking at him expectantly –clearly not the type to be expecting the answer no-.

"I will," Itachi nodded with a sigh. He watched as Neji was put in the ambulance and then the ambulance went to the nearest hospital from that place.

He turned around to check on his band mates and his brother. He wasn't surprised at all at the shocked expression plastered on Sasuke's face. He knew that he was shocked because what he wrote really happened. He didn't dare to imagine what would happen if Sasuke had made the male main character died.

Not that Sasuke dared, either.

By that time, the crowd had dispersed, and only several people were left around the place of the accident, including the five of them. None looked pleased. They hadn't expected an accident, especially not the one where the one guilty ran away by speeding off to avoid being caught.

"Sasuke…" Itachi started softly. He heaved a sigh when Sasuke didn't reply. By the looks on his face, he was too shocked to say anything at the moment. The traumatized look on his eyes… the shocked look on his face… Itachi feared that he would be scarred for life by this accident.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kabuto called softly as he patted Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay, he's going to be okay," he added reassuringly. He took medics when he entered college, and he is very knowledgeable.

Itachi shook his head and sighed once again. He urged the younger Uchiha to walk back to their car while motioning for the others to follow. The others complied without saying anything, knowing that seeing someone having an accident wasn't fun, and it was worse if you knew that someone.

On their trip home, they all kept silent. None dared to speak even one word. Itachi drove the car silently, as the others felt awkward, not knowing what to say.

When they had arrived at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke rushed upstairs and to his room while the other four stayed downstairs.

"What are you all going to do now?" Itachi asked the other three.

"I'll be going home, I guess," Kakashi mumbled, "Ja ne," he added as he waved a bit at Itachi before he walked out of the house, followed by Kabuto who had muttered a small 'ja' as well.

"Well?" Itachi asked, turning to face Naruto who kept standing beside him. Apparently, he had made no move to leave the Uchiha residence anytime soon.

"Ah…" Naruto mumbled. For once, he looked thoughtful. He tapped his chin with his index finger while his thumb rubbed over his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"You liked my brother don't you?" Itachi asked suddenly. "Then… maybe you can do something for him," he added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Itachi-sama, what happened to Sasuke-sama?" Iruka asked anxiously as he sat down across of Itachi who was sipping his cup of coffee, leaning back on the wooden chair.

"It's alright," Itachi replied lightly as he took another sip of his coffee.

"That's not an answer!" Iruka protested. "What happened to him?" he asked again.

"Nothing really, he'll be over it by tomorrow," Itachi shrugged, "Just expect him to go to the hospital tomorrow morning carrying a bouquet of flowers," he added. Putting his cup down, he stood up from his chair in the kitchen, and walked back to his own room. Maybe trusting Naruto wasn't the best idea, but it was the best for the time being.

He stared at the phone he had installed in his room –Sasuke had protested about it because he couldn't use the phone freely that way- and debated with himself whether to call Neji's parents right now, or when he had gotten better.

Of course, telling them right away would be the best, but it would make them anxious and such. If he told them when he'd recovered –even a bit-, they'd be at least relieved…

The latter then.

He sighed and plopped himself on his bed. He knew that Neji is important to Sasuke, but he didn't expect him to have a mental breakdown or something.

Maybe he'll recover a bit when Neji recovered… or maybe it'd be faster than he expect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Morning, Aniki," Sasuke greeted his older brother as he went downstairs from his bedroom. It was the morning after. His mood seemed to lighten up a lot. His eyes didn't look that blank anymore. He sat down on his chair and waited as Itachi put down some plates of food in front of him.

"Morning," Itachi greeted back. "How's your sleep?" he asked as he himself sat down on one of the chairs and took a bowl of rice along with a pair of chopsticks. He clasped his hand together and muttered something that sounded like 'itadakimasu'.

"Fine enough," Sasuke replied with a smile. He hadn't known any of his brother's band mates for long, but he had taken a liking to one of them already, especially after yesterday's incident.

-.-.-.-. _flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

A boy with shoulder-length raven black hair was standing on his knee in front of his desk, one arm bent on the desk while his head rest on said arm. Soft sobbing could be heard, and on the monitor of the computer, could be seen an empty Recycle Bin icon. Obviously, he had just deleted something permanently from the Recycle Bin.

The door creaked open slowly, and a boy –older by three years or so- stepped into the room silently. The boy sighed, and walked over to the other boy.

"Sasuke-kun," the boy who had just entered called softly, tapping the first boy's shoulder softly with his right hand. "I know I don't know what kind of relation you share with that boy, but," he stopped for a while, "If I could help, I'll help,"

They sat in silence for a while, none daring to speak even a word. The only audible sound was the sound of the rustling leaves, blowing breeze, and the soft sobbing of a boy.

"I- I was- it was my fault," Sasuke finally said, startling the blond boy quite a bit, but he didn't show it. "I- I wrote something about him having an accident, and- and it happened," he finished softly.

His tears had been wiped up by himself –he had wiped them with his sleeve earlier- but his eyes were all red and swollen because of the cry. His nose had turned into a rosy color, and his face became paler –if possible-.

"It wasn't your fault," Naruto said as he raised his hand and placed it on Sasuke's left shoulder. "It isn't," he added so softly it was barely audible but Sasuke managed to hear that.

"It is!" Sasuke insisted. "You don't know how it feels so you can speak like that!" he added angrily, tears started welling up at the corner of his eyes again.

"I know," Naruto sighed, "I know how it feels, I've been through it once, and even worse," he finished, his baby blue eyes showed sadness and sorrow.

"Eh?" at this, Sasuke couldn't say anything.

"I was playing with my father. We were supposed to play something like a war, and I hoped that he'd die in the game so I could win…" Naruto muttered, tears started welling up in his eyes as well as he fought the urge to just stop. He didn't like it whenever he had to recall those memories of his.

Sasuke listened with interest. He wasn't an empath, but he could feel his feelings as well.

"I wrote my wish on a piece of paper, and- and the next day… my father died," Naruto choked a bit, trying to fight back his tears, "Many people said that it wasn't my fault, that I was only kidding and such… but it hurt, to know that we're the one that caused it," he finished.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Sasuke muttered.

"Don't be," Naruto shook his head, putting up a forced smile on his face, "We're in the same shoes for the time being, so don't be sorry," he added.

"Uzumaki-san…" Sasuke murmured. Itachi had introduced the three of them to him earlier today. Hatake Kakashi, Yakushi Kabuto, and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto," Naruto said, "Just Naruto is fine," he finished. He heaved a sigh and slowly, encircled his arms around the smaller boy's body and brought him close. Surprisingly enough for him, the smaller boy didn't fight back. Maybe he was too tired to do that.

"Sorry, and thank you," Sasuke murmured as he himself encircled his arms around the older boy's body. It felt like he was being embraced by his brother. He was reminded of the days when Itachi would always hug him and cradle him whenever he cried –when he was still a child, of course-.

"You're welcome," Naruto grinned at the younger boy toothily, feeling a sudden surge of happiness coursing in his body when he heard the light tone the younger boy had used, indicating that he was slightly better, at least.

-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, it's good to see you like this," Itachi said with a smile.

"A- ah…" Sasuke blushed, "Ah stupid aniki!" he cursed as he ate his breakfast rather greedily.

They had finished breakfast, and were going together. One to school, one to his college.

"I'll take it that you're going to the hospital this afternoon?" Itachi asked as he looked down, looking at his little brother. "I'll be home then, Iruka-san said that he had to go for a while," he added after Sasuke nodded as an answer.

Itachi dropped Sasuke off at his school –they were going by Itachi's car- before he himself went to his college –of course after saying goodbye and such-.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun," Haku greeted as Sasuke walked into the main building of their school. Sasuke merely waved back at him as he continued to walk towards the main building.

"Have you heard it? Hyuuga-senpai got an accident," Haku said as they walked down the corridor.

The corridor was filled by students who were gossiping about the captain of the main team's accident and how the team wouldn't make it to the tournament without him.

"I know," Sasuke nodded his head. His mood had lighten up considerably since the time he saw Neji lying on the ground bleeding, but he wasn't in a good enough mood to continually discuss about the matter. He didn't show it though.

"I wonder if the team would go on with the tournament," Haku added as he stared at the group of boys standing in front of their classes. There were four of them. One is a boy who has a dog with him –why the staffs let him bring his dog to school is still unknown-, one is a boy with round body, one is a boy with spiky black hair and wide-collared jacket, and the last one is a boy with funny face paint –and why he isn't suspended is still unknown as well-.

The four of them –along with Neji- formed the main team. They were known for their abilities in basket, and for their hard work. They trained regularly, and they had won nine out of ten championships.

"What should we do? Neji-san is bedridden until the preliminary matches are finished," Kiba said worriedly. "I've never thought he'd get an accident, he seemed careful enough," he added with a frown.

"I know that," Shino grunted. "It wasn't his fault, it was the driver's," he added, and at this, Sasuke's stomach knotted a bit. The driver's fault, or his fault? Whichever is the true one, they're both guilty.

"Anyway, we can't enter the tournament like this, so we…" Kiba mumbled. "Do you think- I mean, Neji-senpai asked us to- ah well, it's not that perfect of an idea, but-"

"Say something straightly, or has your way of speaking swung that way as well?" Chouji asked teasingly as he munched on his snack, having nothing better to do since classes wouldn't start until thirty more minutes.

"Hey dammit! I have a girlfriend out there!" Kiba shouted, defending himself. It wasn't a lie, though, he _does_ have a girlfriend from another school –yeah, what can you expect from an all-boys school?-.

The girl is shy and not aggressive –unlike all those lunatic fangirls waiting outside their school gate wanting to ravish every single pretty boys-, quiet and yet charming. She has short violet hair and small lean body.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chouji replied lightly, waving his hand dismissively before he continued eating his snacks that he had brought from his home earlier this morning.

"About what Neji-senpai told us to do," Shino stated, "We'll have to ask for confirmation from him, before from the said person," he explained. "I guess tomorrow will be good enough for us to visit him, all of us don't have any extracurricular activities tomorrow," he reasoned.

"It's decided then," Kiba grinned.

"We'll be going to the hospital tomorrow, and wait for his answer before we start our training," Shino nodded his head.

"Alright," the other two merely agreed before they parted way. One to the class at the left, one at the right, one in the middle and one across of the middle one.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Haku mumbled.

"Your eavesdropping skill is incredible, Haku, have anyone told you that?" Sasuke asked almost sarcastically, though there's humor in it.

"Nope, you're the first one, thank you for the compliment," Haku shook his head.

They were leaning onto a pillar, one standing with his back pressed against the pillar, ears all ready to listen to whatever they were discussing while the other one squatted with his side pressed against the pillar, ears all ready to listen to whatever they were discussing as well.

"I guess they're going to recruit a substitute for Neji," Sasuke shrugged.

"For…?" Haku asked, not really believing what he had heard.

"For Hyuuga. Did I just say Neji?" Sasuke blinked his eyes several times, trying to look innocent –and was failing miserably since he looked far from innocent-.

"Whatever, let's just get to class," Haku asked and they were seen walking side by side down the corridor to the locker area to take their books, before they walked towards their classroom –since they are in the same class-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sasuke-kun!" a boy with bobbed hair called out as he made his way to Sasuke, who was sitting all alone in his seat by the window. It was his favorite spot after all.

"Ah, yes, Lee-kun?" Sasuke asked at the approaching boy. Lee is a member of the side team, meaning, he's a member Sasuke has to take care of.

"I- I heard that Hyuuga-senpai got an accident," Lee stuttered a bit, knowing that Sasuke didn't feel comfortable whenever people talk about it right to his face. "I'm sorry," he added.

"You don't need to be," Sasuke shook his head, "Ah, by the way, Lee-kun, how has your training gone?" he asked as he smiled a bit at the boy. He knew the boy is a hardworking person, and he was proud to have him in the side team, though he really thought that with that ability he had, he should've joined the main team instead.

"It's fine," Lee answered with a toothy grin as he gave Sasuke a thumb up. "I've perfected my lay up and jump shoot," he explained eagerly, feeling happy whenever he could talk about his progress with the captain of his team.

The reason why he had joined the side team is because he wanted to be acknowledged. He wanted to be able to tell the captain what have he achieved these past weeks and such. If he joined the main team, he wouldn't be able to, but he knew he would be able to if Sasuke's the captain.

"That's good to hear," Sasuke exclaimed as he smiled at the boy yet again, "Maybe soon enough we could join a tournament," he added with a laugh.

Lee merely grinned. He liked to do discussions with Sasuke. It was fun.

"Ara, Lee-kun, what happened to your hand?" Sasuke asked suddenly, abruptly changing the topic of their conversation in a matter of seconds, "It's bruised," he added as he pointed at a spot on his arm, near his wrist.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to be concerned about," Lee said quickly, hiding his right hand behind his back, "It's a bruise I got when I did a dunk carelessly," he explained.

"You shouldn't be careless," Sasuke stated flatly, "A simple bruise could be a greater threat later on, here, let me see your hand," he insisted as he reached out his hand to take Lee's hand in his and examine the bruise.

"No, really, it'll heal soon," Lee said hastily as he backed out of Sasuke's reach.

"Are you hiding something from me, Lee-kun?" Sasuke asked in a dangerously sweet tone, "If not, surely you won't mind letting me see your bruised hand, will you?" he asked, still in a dangerously sweet tone.

"F- fine, have your way," Lee huffed as he let Sasuke examine his right hand. He was always manipulative towards the side team's members –though it was his way to show his care-.

He had heard rumors about students wanting to join the side team only to be cared for by Sasuke –the prettiest student in school- and he even heard that the main team members were slowly turning to join the side team –of course, not the main team in the main team, they are loyal to Neji-.

"It's a simple bruise, but I suggest you take care of it soon," Sasuke said as he let go of Lee's hand, "Do I need to accompany you to the infirmary?" he asked as he tilted his hand to the side a bit.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with myself!" Lee shouted rather hastily and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst, "I can go by myself," he added, grinning toothily at his captain.

"I'll take it as a yes, so let's go," Sasuke smiled sweetly and Lee froze.

Soon, screams were heard as Lee was dragged down the corridor to the infirmary by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Excuse me, Gekkou-san?" Sasuke called out as he opened the infirmary door slightly and took a peek inside. He looked around to find any visible trace of said man, but none was found.

"He's out to buy a cough medicine," a voice answered from his behind and Sasuke sighed. No wonder.

"What are you doing here, Yakushi-san?" he asked after he took a good look on the person answering his call earlier. "Don't you have something to do?" he asked again as he eyed the blue haired boy suspiciously.

"The medics student got home earlier today," Kabuto shrugged, "I was asked to take over for a while until Gekkou-san come back," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, alright then," Sasuke nodded his head absently, "Can you please take a look on his wrist? He injured it during a practice session," he explained as his head motioned towards Lee.

Kabuto turned to look at the boy who was trembling slightly, but not from fear. It looked more like excitement or joy rather than fear. No. The soon-to-be grin twitch on his lips told it all.

"Are you a friend of Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked as he eyed the boy in green suit.

"Yes!" before Kabuto had the chance to let the inside, Lee was already answering energetically. "And I'm your fan! I'm a fan of the Four Gods but I like you the most!" he added, not believing that he was able to see his favorite personnel this close. He was slightly envious that Sasuke was surrounded by the four of them, but what can you expect from the little brother of the vocalist of the said group?

Pardon the excess use of the word the in the last paragraph. And in this one as well.

"I- I see, can we go inside first?" Kabuto asked, a bit panicked as students who were passing by started to stop and look at him. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to exit the infirmary later.

"Okay!" Lee grinned as he opened the door to the infirmary and stepped in, followed by Sasuke and Kabuto.

Once inside, Kabuto let Lee took a seat on the chair before he took a look at the bruised arm. It was nothing serious, but if not given a treatment soon, it'd turn out worse.

"Here, this should be good enough," he said as he handed him a little bottle of ointment. "Apply this on the bruise and it'll fade in about two to three days," he explained.

"Thank you," Lee said as he took the ointment and stored it inside of his trousers' pocket. He looked at Sasuke and bowed his head in appreciation, "Thank you too, Sasuke-kun," he said.

"Nah, it's my responsibility," Sasuke waved his hand dismissively.

"Thank you, really, and that's why the side team members don't quit," he added with a grin before he dashed outside, probably to the cafeteria to have lunch since it was lunch break.

"You're the captain of a side team?" Kabuto asked. Most teams –including cheer leaders- have both main team and side team in that school.

"Yes, basket's side team," Sasuke nodded his head.

"That's great," Kabuto stated, "It's not like anyone can be a captain," he added as he smiled at the younger boy.

"Thanks," Sasuke smiled slightly at this. He wasn't unsatisfied by the fact that he's only a captain of the side team, but he was unsatisfied by the fact that the main team looked down on the side team.

"Now go, surely you won't want to miss lunch, no?" Kabuto asked as he ushered Sasuke out of the infirmary, right when Hayate had just come back from his short trip to buy the cough medicine for the students, and for himself.

"Afternoon, Gekkou-san," Sasuke greeted as he quickly sprinted down the hall and to the cafeteria, following Lee who had left earlier while Kabuto and Hayate merely stared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The clock ticked oh-so-slowly as Sasuke glared at the damned clock. It was five more minutes until the school ended, yet even the time had decided to pull tricks on him as well. He could swear that the longest arm that indicated seconds didn't move from its spot at all.

He let out an almost inaudible sigh as he tried to concentrate on the lessons instead of the clock hanging innocently on the wall, but it was to no avail.

His mind was highly distracted at the moment. He was dying to go to the hospital to check on Neji, whether he had recovered or not, and the time surely didn't help.

He stared at the blackboard in front of the class and decided to take notes of what was written. Looked like his teacher had explained something he missed.

"Sasuke?" a voice called from beside him and he nearly screamed. He mentally scolded himself at that. Was he that distracted to the point where he could no longer hear someone call him?

"Yes, Haku?" he asked as he slowly turned to look at his friend.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," he answered as he waved his hand slightly, "I was just waiting for the bell to ring," at least he wasn't lying about that.

"Okay," Haku nodded his head and went back to taking notes.

"Eh, Haku," Sasuke called out again, "Can you lend me your notes?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell finally rang, and the students were filing the corridor. Haku quickly gave his notes to Sasuke –as he had promised earlier- and went out of the classroom rather hastily after muttering a low 'see you tomorrow'.

Sasuke stared at him as if he had just grown a third head or something, but decided that maybe Zabuza had told him to go home earlier than usual that day. It wasn't strange at all… right?

Well, okay, it _is_ strange since Zabuza had never gotten home earlier than four o'clock in the afternoon, and it wasn't even half past three. He decided to shrug it off –it wasn't his business, really- and proceeded to putting Haku's notebook away in his bag before he slung it over his shoulder.

He went out of the classroom, and was soon walking down the hallway to the locker area. There was no training that day, he had informed the members of the side team several days before, so he didn't have to stay at school. There was no reason to, anyway.

Usually, he'd stay at school whenever there is training, or whenever the main team had training. He liked to watch them practice, the way they played… it was professional.

He walked out of the building, and into the main gate, where he met a man with silver hair waiting for him. He stopped dead in his track, and called out for the older boy. "Hatake-san,"

"Konnichi wa, Sasuke-kun," the man replied as his eyes arc up as a smile made its way to his face –though it was concealed by his face mask and all-.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the older boy. He knew that there wasn't any practice that day due to Iruka's absence, but why was he here?

"Itachi asked me to," Kakashi answered simply, "He asked me to take good care of his dear little brother," he added as his smile slowly turned into a smirk –though it was concealed by his face mask, again-.

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded his head. "But-"

"You need not say it," Kakashi stopped him, "I know that you wanted to go to the hospital, right?" he asked, his eyes still closed as he smiled at the younger boy.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded his head.

"Very well, I will take you there," Kakashi said and they were off to the hospital, making a pit stop at the flower shop to buy some daisies for Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Excuse me, there's someone wanting to see you," a nurse walked into the ward Neji currently stayed in, clipboard in her hand as she announced the arrival of the aforementioned guest.

"Let them in," Neji replied lightly. He had been having a lot of visitors since morning, and he had wondered whether there was actually school that day.

"You are allowed to come in," the nurse said to the person behind the door before she went out, and let the person come in.

"Sasuke," Neji nodded his head towards the other boy in acknowledgement as he watched the younger boy put the daisies in the vase beside his bed.

"Neji-nii-san," Sasuke replied as he put the flowers in the vase and sat on the stool beside Neji's bed, "How are you?" he asked, eyeing him from his hair to toe –the lower part was covered with the blanket, but still- and back to his face once again.

"Fine enough, thanks," Neji replied as a smile graced his feature.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke muttered lowly. Though he was convinced that it wasn't entirely his fault, he still thought that it was his fault at times, and he usually ended up on a guilt trip later.

"What for? Not being able to come earlier?" Neji asked as he laughed lightly, "Thanks for coming, Sasuke," he added.

"You're welcome," Sasuke smiled back.

"Where's Itachi-san?" he asked as he looked around, but seemed to not find the older boy.

"He's at home, I come here with his band mate," Sasuke explained, "He's downstairs right now," he finished.

"I see, please say my thanks to him," Neji said with a smile though he was rather disappointed that Itachi wasn't there.

"Him? Who him? My brother or his band mate?" Sasuke asked jokingly as he laughed lightly. It was so much fun tricking the older boy.

"Both," Neji replied rather sarcastically, but soon broke into a smile. Ever since they were little, they were like a family. Itachi would always take care of them, while he would always take care of Sasuke. He didn't know since when did it start, it just ended up that way.

"Get well soon, Neji-nii-san," Sasuke said as he stood up from the stool.

"Thank you," he said as he straightened up, and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

Too bad they didn't hear the sounds of approaching footsteps, and of the door swung open. The only sound they heard, was the sound of a bouquet of flower being dropped down onto the floor.

The both of them turned around to see a figure standing on the doorway, shock visible on his face as his eyes widened at the sight.

"Haku?"

**End of Chapter Two**

Hope you enjoy! Now, for the Q&A section…

Q: Is Iruka in love with Kakashi?

A: Why, I wasn't about to put it up before but since it's asked by one of the reviewer, I'll asnwer it. Yes, Iruka is in love with Kakashi, so he became a bit hyperactive whenever Kakashi came over for band practice.

Q: So Neji is actually Sasuke's childhood friend?

A: Yeah, that explains the use of nii-san there.

Q: Where are their parents?

A: Somewhere in Greece, probably

Q: What did Sasuke do in his room before Naruto come?

A: He deleted the document

Q: Which personnel does Sasuke like the best?

A: Why, Itachi of course

Q: Why did Itachi have the phone installed in his room?

A: Because he had to make appointments with many people, and he was too lazy to walk to the living room to pick the phone up

Q: How does Naruto's father died?

A: An accident, perhaps. I thought that it'd be so un-Naruto-ish if he stays alive, and I don't even know his name! (the producer of the anime kept calling him Yondaime)

Q: Who are the members of the Main Team?

A: Now that you ask... They're Neji, Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Kankurou

Q: The members of the Side Team?

A: Sasuke -of course-, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara -he's not mentioned yet-, Kimimaro -not mentioned yet either-, and some unsignificant others

Well, that's all, hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
